Winterblue
by AngelTears
Summary: Two set of lovers, one unmet, the other thrown far apart. The struggle that sets Eowyn's and Faramir's fate in motion, may end the love of two so devoted, but so lost.


Winterblue 1/?  
  
To every life a light that shines  
  
To every heart a beat that's true  
  
Baby you're my yellow summer  
  
You're my winterblue  
  
Summary: Two set of lovers, one unmet, the other thrown far apart. The struggle that sets  
  
Eowyn's and Faramir's fate in motion, may end the love of two so devoted, but so lost.   
  
Authors note: I don't own anything but Kristin, Rex, and other misc. characters I may come up  
  
with. This is a set up chapter Eowyn and Faramir will become more of the focus starting in three  
  
just hang on please.   
  
Chapter 1: Falling  
  
Nothing could quiet the anger she was feeling. She leaned her head against the cool glass, she was  
  
pissed and going to let him know it.  
  
"Krissy, baby, please." His voice was more like nails on a chalkboard rather then the soft  
  
symphony they were earlier this evening. "I can't help the fact my intern is in California, you  
  
know as well as I do I would take you with me if I could."  
  
"You can," she growled.   
  
"No, I can't. We aren't ready yet, I barely have enough money to live on, you still have one more  
  
year to go."  
  
"Which I can finish over there, for practically nothing," she turned to face him. "If you would just  
  
suck it up and tell your parents and mine we're engaged we can be married before you have to  
  
leave."  
  
"It isn't that easy, we don't have the money," He glanced at her, it was killing him to have her this  
  
angry at him.   
  
"Yes, we do. I have been saving since my senior year. We have plenty of money, why can't you  
  
just do it. Do you not want to get married?" She huffed, crossing her arms and sinking lower in to  
  
the seat.   
  
His fingers curled around the steering wheel until the knuckles were white," You know I want to  
  
marry more then anything in the world. Kristin, you are everything to me."  
  
"Yeah, until you get that great job offer and suddenly I'm not so important," she turned to stare at  
  
him, her blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh, Honey," he put a hand to her face. "That job, its nothing to you." He turned to look at her  
  
for a second. "I'm doing this for you."  
  
"Rex," that was all she could get out before a great force slammed her into the dashboard and her  
  
world became black.  
  
***  
  
Kristin's head felt heavy, it throbbed with pain. She opened one eye slowly, the flood of harsh  
  
sunlight hurt. She closed it again quickly. What in the world happened, the last thing she  
  
remembered was the fight with Rex, then blackness. An accident, that must have been what  
  
happened. She shoot up in bed, letting the harsh light and the throbbing pain her body let in  
  
protest fade away. She had one concern, Rex. Was he okay, was she okay, and where in the world  
  
was she?  
  
The room was slowly coming into focus, thankfully her contacts were still in her eyes. It was  
  
large, made of stone, and most white. It was sparsely decorated, a few pieces of large wood  
  
furniture. A large window let the light pour in, outside of it was something she had only seen her  
  
dreams and in movies a white city expanded before her.   
  
This was a dream, maybe she fell asleep in the car ride. This has to all be a dream, yes if she just  
  
laid back down and closed her eyes and opened them again, it would all still be there. She let out a  
  
low moan. This was not happening, she was not in Middle Earth.   
  
"My lady?"   
  
Kristin's eyes snapped to the side and she saw a man standing next to her bed. Her breathe caught  
  
in her throat, it was, it was Faramir one of the captains of Gondor, there was no doubt of that.  
  
This was getting to be quite the complicated day.  
  
"Yes," she found it hard to talk, noticing for the first time the way her tongue lay heavy against  
  
her mouth.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He step in front of her bed, must to her relief, it was hard to keep ones  
  
neck in that position for any long amount of time.   
  
"Like I was run over by five semis,"and it was true, all the pain was screaming at her at once.  
  
Faramir seemed puzzled," I guess that means you hurt?"  
  
"Yes." Stupid she thought, stupid, stupid, they don't know what a semi is. Act with some  
  
decorum. "Where is, where is Rex?"  
  
"Who is Rex?" the older man gave her a worried look.  
  
"He's my betrothed. We were together when something happened, I'm not sure what," Kristin  
  
pushed up, trying to sit up in bed.   
  
He rushed to her side and helped her sit up," You were alone when we found you at the gate."  
  
"You mean he's, he's not here." A sick feeling over took Kristin and she felt the world go fuzzy  
  
again.  
  
***  
  
Everything hurt, even places he did not know could hurt. It seemed to even open his eyes would  
  
cause a whole new world of pain. His mind had been foggy for some time and now it was starting  
  
to lift. Finally the questions were breaking through. What happened? Why did he ache so? Where  
  
was he? Then dread, the feeling that was forgetting something important. No, not something  
  
someone. He tried to trace over the events of the day in his mind, getting Krissy from school, then  
  
the drive home, then. Krissy! Where was she?  
  
Rex struggled to sit up, as well as open his eyes. It felt like his whole body was swollen. "Krissy,"  
  
his voice came out in a garbled whisper. 


End file.
